


[Podfic] In Loco Parentis

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Mentors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Author's Summary: Illyan debriefs Galeni after the events of Brothers in Arms.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] In Loco Parentis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Loco Parentis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134453) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Thank you Philomytha for your blanket permission for your works!!

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/54qgx35219v9z5y/In_Loco_Parentis.mp3/file).


End file.
